


Пари

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Пари

Касамацу покрутил головой, разминая шею, и поморщился — чужой взгляд мешал. Может, конечно, это была паранойя, но он давил, будто кто-то тыкал в спину и плечи твердым пальцем. 

Хорошо, что от взглядов не бывает синяков.

— Их центровой халтурит, — уверенно сказал Гента, и пришлось кивнуть. Всю первую четверть Касамацу было так трудно сосредоточиться на игре, что он вряд ли мог что-то сказать об игроках. Плохо. Они сюда и притащились для того, чтобы посмотреть на будущих соперников.

Зато Гента, ставший капитаном неделю назад, следил за обеими командами очень внимательно. Он очень хотел победить — Касамацу помнил это чувство.

А горечь поражения помнил еще лучше.

— А вон тот, восьмой номер, постоянно на грани фола. Его вывести — раз плюнуть. — Гента зашуршал ярким пакетом — упаковка с треском разорвалась, и чипсы едва не посыпались им под ноги. 

Если он будет столько есть, рассеянно подумал Касамацу, то обязательно растолстеет. Больше тренировок, меньше вредной еды. Да.

Черт, как мешает этот взгляд!

Касамацу усилием воли держался, чтобы не обернуться и не встретиться глазами с другими — серыми, узкими, насмешливо поблескивающими из-за тонких стекол очков. Вот принесло же сюда этого чертова Имаеши!

Когда-то Касамацу проиграл ему финал, и это сильно омрачило последний год в старшей школе. Кто бы мог представить, что им доведется встретиться через десять лет — и снова соперниками, и снова Касамацу будет чувствовать себя дураком, который ищет подвох в каждом слове Имаеши. Это было как проклятие, хотя Касамацу и отдавал себе отчет в том, что ему всегда мерещилось что-то большее, чем было на самом деле. 

Будь проклят тот день, когда Имаеши Шоичи вздумалось стать учителем. Будь дважды проклят тот час, когда он решил тренировать баскетбольную команду.

Кровь Касамацу кипела от гнева и азарта.

— Их пятый номер медлительный, — говорил между тем Гента. — Кисе, если он так хорош, как про него говорят, сделает его одной левой.

Это было секретное оружие Касамацу — первогодка из Поколения чудес. Мальчишка был нахальным, легкомысленным и — невероятным. Плохо, что он это знал. Хорошо, что к своим годам Касамацу научился быть спокойным и терпеливым. Профессия обязывала.

— Гента, прекрати! 

На брюках осталось большое жирное пятно, когда Касамацу стряхнул упавшие из пакета ломтики, и Гента забормотал извинения. Особо смущенным он не выглядел, скорее, любопытствующим — не привык видеть тренера таким раздраженным.

Касамацу глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Все из-за Имаеши.

 

Они встретились в холле перед самой игрой — Касамацу не любил опаздывать, но поезд в метро простоял минут десять то ли из-за аварии, то ли из-за технического сбоя, и до спортивного центра пришлось почти бежать. Гента ныл, что ничего страшного, ну, опоздают на пять минут, но честно бежал вслед за тренером.

— Кого я вижу! Касамацу-кун!

Касамацу, как раз стягивавший куртку, — успел согреться, пока они торопились — оглянулся. Голос был знакомый, из тех, что лучше никогда не слышать снова. Вообще никогда.

— Кто это? — с любопытством спросил Гента, рассматривая широко улыбавшегося незнакомца. Толпа расступалась, пропуская того к Касамацу, застывшему с неснятой с одного плеча курткой.

— Имаеши. — Получилось почти угрожающе, но Имаеши, как обычно, предпочел услышать в грозном рыке приветствие. Это в нем раздражало больше всего — со времен школьного соперничества и университетских противостояний.

— Не передать, как я рад тебя видеть! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Имаеши, и Касамацу испугался, что он подхватит его под локоть и увлечет за собой… куда-нибудь.

От Имаеши Шоичи всего можно ожидать.

— Предположим, я тоже, — мрачно сказал Касамацу. Это было невежливо, и уж тем более не стоило так себя вести на глазах ученика.

Да еще и с тренером другой команды.

Имаеши сверкнул очками, улыбаясь с хищностью дружелюбной акулы, и Гента доверчиво поздоровался, глядя на него во все глаза.

— Твой новый капитан? — угадал Имаеши. — Надо было мне взять своего, но что теперь поделаешь. Ты же знаешь Харасаву-куна?

Это он спросил уже у Генты и тот кивнул, слегка насупившись. Харасаву он не любил.

— Говорят, ты еще и отхватил себе кого-то из Поколения чудес? — проявил осведомленность Имаеши, привычно не замечая чужого недовольства. 

— Ты тоже вроде не остался без куска пирога, — сказал Касамацу, догадавшись, наконец, снять куртку. Имаеши улыбался все дружелюбнее.

И что его дернуло пойти в учителя? Ему самое место в якудза — с таким-то взглядом. Или в налоговой.

А в якудза, говорят, сейчас и геев берут, не пропал бы.

— Большой кусок, — подтвердил Имаеши, прищурившись. — Очень большой.

Касамацу сурово поджал губы. Об ориентации давнего недруга он вспомнил как всегда невовремя. 

И хватило же ему наглости не скрываться! 

И Аомине Дайки он увел из-под самого носа Касамацу, а ведь два игрока из Поколения чудес — это куда лучше, чем один. Хотя Кисе что-то там говорил насчет их общего решения разойтись по разным командам…

— Посмотрим еще, чей больше.

Фраза получилась настолько двусмысленной, что Касамацу покраснел. И бросил быстрый взгляд на Генту — нет, тот, кажется, не понял. Зато Имаеши ему подмигнул.

Мудак.

— Обязательно посмотрим, — сладким голосом согласился он, — Касамацу-кун. У нас еще будет возможность. Если есть взаимный интерес, то как не…

Касамацу скривился и, пробормотав извинения, схватил Генту за плечо, увлекая за собой. Игра уже началась, некогда ему тут слушать всякую ерунду.

Самое противное в Имаеши — это даже не то, что его команда в прошлом году победила. Самое противное — его манера говорить так, что Касамацу вечно чудились непристойности.

 

Уже вечером, когда Касамацу чистил зубы — ровно минуту отбеливающей пастой, — зазвонил телефон, и пришлось срочно полоскать рот, нашаривая телефон в сумке. 

Номер был незнакомым.

— И снова привет, Касамацу-кун. — Голос Имаеши был не по-вечернему бодр, да еще на фоне играл веселый попсовый мотивчик.

— Угу, — недружелюбно отозвался Касамацу. Хотелось психануть и бросить телефон в стену. Просто так. Из-за Имаеши. — Откуда ты знаешь мой номер?

— Мой новый менеджер — очаровательная, между прочим, девочка — может найти все, что хочешь, — похвастался Имаеши. — Вот тебе надо что-нибудь найти?

— Это щедрое предложение помочь? — мрачно спросил Касамацу, перекладывая телефон в другую руку. На пальцах почему-то были белые следы пасты. — Мне что, надо что-то отыскать?

— Говорят, ты никак не найдешь себе девушку, — мягко ответил Имаеши, и Касамацу вспыхнул. Хорошо, его никто не видел.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне?.. Да ты!

— Ты о чем это подумал? — деланно удивился Имаеши. Вечно у него получалось представить дело так, будто это не он извращенец, а другие. — О школьнице? Касамацу-кун, как ты можешь!

— Так, — сказал Касамацу. — Я сейчас отключу телефон. А ты… Ты не смей мне больше звонить!

Но телефон почему-то не отключил.

— Нет-нет, подожди, — заторопился Имаеши, и эта торопливость была по-своему приятна. — Я звоню, чтобы договориться о тренировочном матче. Мой кусочек мясного пирога против твоего пирожного.

— Что? — Касамацу сначала даже не сообразил, потом дошло. — Пирожные? А-а… 

Предложение было заманчивым. Тренировочный матч с будущим соперником, сильным соперником…

— Можем провести его у нас, — продолжил Имаеши. — Или ты предпочитаешь родные стены?

— Ну-у… — Надо было соглашаться. Только вот Имаеши наверняка не договаривает, что-то с этим матчем нечисто… С этим типом никогда не бывает по-честному и открыто!

Разве что свое пристрастие к мужчинам он никогда не скрывал, но эта не та открытость, которая понравилась бы Касамацу.

— Соглашайся, Касамацу-кун, — вкрадчивым голосом сказал Имаеши. — Ты не пожалеешь.

— Пожалею, — пророчески ответил Касамацу и вздохнул. — Но я согласен.

— Слышать твое «да» — мед для ушей, — мурлыкнул Имаеши и отключился.

Касамацу опять перестало хватать воздуха.

 

Менеджер, которую нахваливал Имаеши, оказалась очень красивой девушкой с внимательным взглядом. Такой красивой, что Касамацу почти смутился — как в былые времена, когда он рядом с девушкой и двух слов связать не мог. Сейчас, конечно, все осталось в прошлом.

Проблема была в том, что разговаривать с женщинами Касамацу научился, но дальше дело не пошло.

— Ну что, отличный вечер для игры? — весело сказал Имаеши, словно ему за победу обещали миллион йен, а за проигрыш — два. — Смотри, как рады встрече наши пирожки.

Кисе и Аомине о чем-то яростно шептались в стороне, а менеджер — Момои, кажется, — злилась и хлопала блокнотом по голове то одного, то другого. Радость встречи Имаеши несколько преувеличивал. Уж больно нагло ухмылялся его ас, и слишком угрожающе щурился Кисе.

— Зашибись, — сказал Касамацу, делая шаг назад. Как-то чересчур близко они стояли, это напрягало. Имаеши с самым приветливым видом рассматривал зал и игроков, и страшно хотелось что-нибудь такое с ним сделать… Ну хоть подзатыльник дать.

Раздражение бурлило в крови, и Касамацу чувствовал себя почти виноватым. Ничего такого Имаеши не сделал, ну, чтобы разозлить до помимо воли сжимающихся кулаков.

— По ним сразу видно — скучно им не будет, — воодушевленно сказал Имаеши и посмотрел на Касамацу. От его взгляда стало жарко — раздражение полыхнуло с новой силой. — И нам тоже, да, Касамацу-кун?

— Если тебе скучно, иди погуляй, пока игра не закончится, — посоветовал Касамацу. Быстрые ответы, блещущие сарказмом и остроумием, не были его коньком. Чаще это выглядело как грубость.

— Ну, не факт, что я не заскучаю вдали от тебя, Касамацу-кун, — рассмеялся Имаеши, и от того, как он произнес его имя, у Касамацу волосы на руках стали дыбом. Да что он себе позволяет?! — И вдали от моей любимой команды. И любимого менеджера. 

Придурок!

— Тогда не ной, — огрызнулся Касамацу, сам зная, что перегибает палку. Но Имаеши напрашивался, просто напрашивался!

— О, это не я, это мое одиночество. Знаешь ли ты, Касамацу-кун, как тяжело, когда некому тебя обнять и дождаться с работы?.. Ах, ну у кого я спрашиваю!

Касамацу обожгло щеки, а перед глазами потемнело.

— Ты поймешь меня, как никто, — печально сказал Имаеши, скорбно подняв брови. — Мы с тобой товарищи по несчастью.

— Я тебе не товарищ! — страшным шепотом ответил Касамацу, но Имаеши его будто не слышал.

— Поэтому я предлагаю кое-что интересное! Для тебя и для меня. — Имаеши подмигнул, и в этот миг Касамацу похолодел — до него стало доходить. Его что, клеят?!

— Что? — сдавленно спросил он, но остальные слова застряли в горле. — Что?

— Пари! Пари — это всегда нескучно, — возвестил Имаеши, насмешливо глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Как на скачках, знаешь? Ты же уверен в победе своих парней?

Наверное, из-за пережитых эмоций Касамацу на это повелся. Просто сил не было возразить.

— На желание, — сказал Имаеши. Да, и на это возразить Касамацу тоже не успел, — тот уже направился к отведенной гостям скамейке.

 

— Подбор! — закричал кто-то из второго состава прямо на ухо, и Касамацу поморщился — мешали думать. Игра у команды не клеилась, видно было, как разваливаются простейшие схемы, Гента нервничает, а Кисе слишком много берет на себя.

Соперники тоже не блистали, но они явно успели лучше сработаться — все были завязаны на Аомине, рвавшемуся к кольцу с прытью, которую не во всяком финале увидишь.

— Бли-ин… — Хаякава скорбно смотрел на табло, постукивая ногой по полу. — Касамацу-сенсей, можно я?..

— Еще нет.

Надо бы посмотреть, на что еще способна связка Кисе-Гента, смогут ли нащупать игру…

— Есть!

Ну, шансы есть. Касамацу перевел дух, наблюдая, как Кисе кивает капитану — в этом очке их заслуг было поровну, — а потом перевел взгляд на Имаеши. Тот похлопал поднятыми вверх руками, демонстрируя уважение к успехам противника.

Если б еще не лыбился так издевательски!

Касамацу снова поморщился, вспоминая о дурацком пари. Черт его дернул…

— Сенсей, ну можно я?..

— Пока нет.

А что, если Имаеши захочет что-нибудь такое… 

— Сенсей! Смотрите!

Кисе, наконец, показал, на что способен. А способен он был на многое — у Касамацу даже затеплилась надежда, что желание будет загадывать он, а не Имаеши. 

Пожалуй, «чтобы я тебя больше не видел» — отличное желание.

Кисе творил чудеса.

Касамацу бросил взгляд через площадку — на Имаеши, и вздрогнул, встретившись с ним глазами. Тот следил не за игрой — а ведь Кисе и Аомине, будто сговорившись, вытворяли такое, что сердце екало от восторга.

И еще — от беспокойства. Но это уже из-за Имаеши.

Касамацу сглотнул, отводя взгляд, и уставился на табло — они отставали на десять очков. 

— Ну ни хрена себе! — ахнул кто-то за спиной. Кисе почти взлетел над площадкой — копируя Аомине. 

Восемь очков.

Пожелаю, чтобы он… Чтобы он оставил меня в покое, думал Касамацу, ловя взглядом семерку на синей майке. Точно. И стер номер в телефоне.

Снова десять. Зал взвыл.

 

В перерыве Имаеши к нему подходить не стал, ну, и это было логично. Он что-то говорил собравшимся вокруг него игрокам, и Касамацу чувствовал себя виноватым, что отвлекается на него, когда собственная команда ждет указаний.

Кисе с непривычно сосредоточенным лицом крутил в руках полотенце. Гента жадно пил воду.

— Вместо Накамуры выйдет Хаякава, — решил Касамацу, и Хаякава радостно вскинулся. — Займешься блокированием Аомине, это будет твой единственной задачей, ясно?

Всем все было ясно. Они слушали его, кивая и хмурясь, готовые сражаться за победу, и, кажется, это был как раз тот миг, когда рождалась настоящая команда.

Ну, или если не думать так пафосно — миг, когда они поняли, что не так хороши, как думали. Впрочем, судя по лицам Аомине и компании, те тоже не ожидали такого отчаянного сопротивления.

— Вперед, Кисе! 

И снова в ухо! Что за малолетние обезьяны! Касамацу улыбнулся и — а вот так! — сунул два пальца в рот. Свист получился оглушительным, и кто-то охнул, кто-то засмеялся, а Имаеши…

Имаеши облизнулся.

Черт!

Интересно, чего бы пожелал он? 

Касамацу старался об этом не думать — игра здорово отвлекала, к счастью, да и заранее смиряться с поражением он не собирался. Нет, пусть Имаеши не мечтает, ничего у него не получится.

А если и получится… Касамацу сжал неприятно влажные пальцы в кулак. Это все из-за его дурацких шуточек, только из-за них. Иначе бы он не думал о том, что тот захочет, например, поцелуй. Или… Или что там еще…

«Что-то там еще» в воображении Касамацу было бесформенным, горячим и очень неприличным. О таком и думать стыдно. 

Мяч чуть не вылетел под ноги, ударившись о край скамьи, и Касамацу вздрогнул.

Восемь очков. Они отстают всего на восемь очков.

 

Проиграли они с разрывом в четыре очка. Ерунда, конечно, матч тренировочный, зато будут знать, с чем столкнутся в настоящем.

Игроки разбрелись по залу, кто-то даже стал бросать трехочковые, еще не остыв после игры. Или выпуская пар. Гента и Харасава неприязненно пялились друг на друга через зал, а Кисе улыбался, но явно через силу. С Аомине они даже поговорили — и вот тот своей наглости не растерял. У него на лице было написано что-то вроде «я непобедим», и Кисе тоже будто бы видел эту надпись.

Злился. Хорошо.

— Хорошо как поиграли, — довольным голосом сказал Имаеши, незаметно подходя со спины, и Касамацу едва удержался, что бы не шарахнуться в сторону.

— Нормально, — сказал он сквозь зубы, старательно делая вид, что занят записями в блокноте. 

— Жду-не дождусь ответной игры, — обрадовал его Имаеши и заглянул через плечо в блокнот. На первой же странице жирными, не один раз обведенными иероглифами было написано «Имаеши — мудак». — Ах, Касамацу-кун, за что ты меня так не любишь?

— Я… — Касамацу, спохватившись, захлопнул блокнот и прижал к бедру. — Я…

— Ты жесток, — грустно сказал Имаеши. И прозвучало это так… по-настоящему.

— Ну… 

Не говорить же, что это из-за того, как Имаеши улыбается и шутит? И того, что Касамацу себе нафантазировал? На самом деле Имаеши действительно ничего ему не сделал, подумаешь, просто он вот такой… И даже это «такое» — не то чтобы плохое, просто смущающее. 

— Ладно, я думаю, пари стоит отменить. — Имаеши действительно выглядел расстроенным. Ну, черт.

— Нет. Извини, — быстро сказал Касамацу, хватая его за рукав пиджака. — Я просто… Переживал.

Имаеши смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом уголок его рта дрогнул в улыбке.

— Я не хотел. — Касамацу сглотнул, растерянно глядя на его губы, а потом, наконец, догадался отпустить чужой рукав.

Да что с ним такое?

— Извинения приняты, Касамацу-кун. — Имаеши провел длинными пальцами по запястью, словно нащупывая что-то. Кожа у него была загорелой и чистой. И, наверное, теплой. — Тогда пари?

Черт. Да. Сам же напросился.

— Угу. — Касамацу нахмурился, строго сжав губы. Он виноват и он дал слово. И Имаеши не посмеет придумывать ничего такого. Ведь не посмеет?

Жаркое, болезненно-притягательное «такое» мелькнуло в воображении, и Касамацу беспокойно дернулся, краснея то ли от собственной глупости — нет, определенно, он должен найти себе хоть кого-нибудь! — то ли от мысли, что Имаеши о ней догадается. Он вообще слишком догадлив, это чертов Имаеши.

Мудак все-таки.

— Ты сегодня очень беспокойный, Касамацу-кун. — В голосе Имаеши чудилась — или не чудилась — издевка, и от этого становилось еще хуже. — Неужели боишься, что я захочу чего-нибудь… непристойного?

Касамацу захлестнул ужас. И еще что-то странное.

— Например, чтобы ты голым пробежался за колой? 

Ужас отступил. Подумаешь, голым…

Голым?! 

— Ой-ой, не пугайся так! Я шучу-шучу. Какой у вас нервный тренер, ребята, — пожаловался Имаеши подошедшим к ним Генте и Кобори. 

— Имаеши! — рявкнул Касамацу и тут же поправился: — Имаеши-сан.

За ними уже с любопытством наблюдали игроки обеих команд. Даже Аомине, пусть тот и стоял с самым незаинтересованным лицом.

— Не беспокойся, Касамацу-кун, я всего лишь… — Имаеши дьявольски улыбнулся, наклоняясь к Касамацу. — Я всего лишь хочу… — Он перешел на шепот, и мышцы будто сковало, невозможно было отстраниться и перестать слушать. — Хочу, чтобы ты…

Сердце, кажется, перестало биться. 

— Накормил меня суши.

 

Нет, Касамацу бы точно задушил насмешливого очкарика, а потом спрятал тело в туалете. Или на крыше. Там дольше бы искали. И потом, тридцать лет в тюрьме наслаждался бы полным и безоговорочным покоем.

Но он дал слово, а суши — это всего лишь суши, какая может ждать опасность в ресторане, пусть и на ужине с Имаеши? Подумаешь, потерпеть его общество с час. Или полтора.

Или два, три, а потом еще всю жизнь.


End file.
